


A Little Jealousy~

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Rated for cussing, also multifandom, but no one else does, cuz they cute af, i love my doil, jealous!doyoung, kiss, ship doil now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Taeil invites a few of his High School friends over and Doyoung is seemingly not okay.Ft. Jaehyun and a cup of water—Title from Monsta X - Jealousy





	A Little Jealousy~

**Author's Note:**

> Ship Doil

The sensation Doyoung feels at the pit of his stomach is totally not jealousy. No, it shouldn't be. Taeil is already his and has been for quite a while now too, so the feeling that erupts while Taeil's highschool friends (who are notably Alphas) get all touchy touchy with him shouldn't even exist. Yet here he is, just seething with anger. Of course Doyoung knows they are just being friendly and all, but that doesn't stop him from thinking they'll just sweep his little omega away and leave a little poor Doyoung behind to wither away. Jesus, this is getting out of hand, Doyoung thinks to himself.

The orange-haired male doesn't notice his anger until Jaehyun comes into the kitchen and takes a step next to him with a cup full of water in his hand. The younger looks at the scene, then looks at Doyoung, then at the scene, and at Doyoung once more. With slight amusement, Jaehyun "accidentally" splashes the water onto the other alpha's face. Once being hit, Doyoung turns to glare at the younger.

"Hyung," Jaehyun speaks before his hyung kills him, "please let go of the countertop, you're cracking it and Taeyong will kill not only you, but me as well if he finds out I didn't say anything to you."

Doyoung gives a confused look and switches his attention to the white marble countertop next to him. There indeed are a few very noticeable cracks now imbedded into the sleek rock. He quickly lets go, all while a few specs of marble fall out of his palm and onto the floor. Jaehyun laughs at him before nudging him towards the opened door to the living room. "Go on hyung, go claim what's yours. Don't be afraid of those other alphas taking away your Taeil hyung."

Doyoung once again glares straight at the younger, "You may be Head Alpha Jung Jaehyun, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you right here, right now."

"Come on hyung, you should really go before- Oh and there she goes with Taeil in his arms."

Doyoung's head turns at the speed of light, ultimately laying eyes on his mate, who which is being carried around princess-style by one of those damned alphas. Jaehyun teases him one last time with a "I told you so~" and a glint in his eyes before leaving the obviously jealous Doyoung in the kitchen.

The male straightens himself up first, fixing his hair and trying to control any anger that was seeping through his insides. Finally content with his acting, Doyoung casually strides in with both his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. Taeil's favorite pair of jeans by the way. He tells him that he always looks so sexy in these pants.

He goes unnoticed until Taeil is whipped around by his friend, looking straight into his alpha's eyes. Taeil smiles brightly at him before urging his friend to put him down. Though, the person is reluctant at first (Doyoung hates him so much more now) he does as he's told and puts the short omega down. On the ground, Taeil jogs over to where Doyoung is and hugs him. Doyoung can't help but return it, bending down so his face is right next to the other's mating mark, giving it a small peck.

"I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?" asks the omega.

"I had to go drop off the dreamies at school, and then Taeyong made me go on a quick job because I was apparently the closest one there, but when I was driving to the location, I fucking saw Yuta sitting on a bench with an ice cream cone in his hand. Don't worry, I made him come with me but it still took way too long for my liking. I just got home."

Taeil pouts, "Aww, that's so unfair. Maybe I'll have a word with Taeyong later about giving you a break, until then though, meet my friends!" 

The elder breaks off from their hug to introduce all his high school buddies. The first one introduced is named Sehun. He's not one of the alphas, but Doyoung still gets a pang of jealous as he watches him stand his whole tall ass self and shakes his hand. Damn, does he feel extremely tiny next to him. Not to mention that the guy is pretty buff, though he's still considered lanky in Doyoung's eyes.

Next is the female, who is surprisingly the alpha who was carrying Taeil around like he was some doll to her. Though she's pretty short, Doyoung can see the amount of muscle she has as she is wearing one of those sleeveless crop tops and shorts. He didn't know a female could do that, but then again, she is an alpha too.

And last but not least, Kim Namjoon, the only other alpha male in this room. He just radiates dominance. Doyoung can't believe how strong his scent is, he's really here driving his jealousy levels through the fucking roof. With his semi formal wear (jeans and a loose fitting stripped and slightly transparent formal top)w along with his thin round specs, Doyoung thinks he looks like a very rich CEO of a very big company. And then Doyoung realizes it.

Oh holy jesus, it's the CEO of BigHit Enterprises. 

Now, that made his jealousness sky rocket, to the point where Doyoung had let out a very loud warning growl towards the other. Namjoon stepped back as soon as he heard it, putting his hands up in surprise. Taeil gasps, "Doyoung, oh my god! Namjoon, I am so sorry for his behavior, he's usually not like this."

"N-no, it's alright, I get where he's coming from."

Namjoon can't speak another word while Taeil drags his angry alpha into the hallway, not knowing the glare Doyoung is still giving. After the swinging doors stop at a still, Taeil turns to his mate and gives him the most deadly glare he could put. Let's just say, if looks could kill and all that cliché stuff.

"How could you do that Doyoung?! That was so rude and uncalled for. I mean, why did you even do—"

"Because I'm jealous hyung."

"W-what?" Taeil sputters out.

"I said I'm jealous hyung. Im fine when other omegas touch you, but when it comes to alphas or even betas, I can't help but think they'll take you away from me and you'll just leave me behind to die in some ditch or something. Like Jesus Taeil, I literally watched as Seulgi picked you up like you were her little princess, carrying you around everywhere, and what's worse is the expression you gave while being carried. You looked so goddamn happy and I started to think that I couldn't make you that happy even if I did everything for you. And then I met Namjoon and it got so much worse because he's the CEO of a big company, so I thought that he could just make you a lot happier with his money than I could and I don't know—"

Doyoung was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. On instinct, he began to respond back, pulling the elder in by the waist and kissing him senseless. Taeil has his arms around the taller's neck, standing up on his tippy toes so he could reach. Doyoung darted his tongue out to swipe a lick against Taeil's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and of course Taeil gives it to him. The scene becomes more hot, the desire for touch increasing as they continue to express their love through physical activities.

Taeil is the first to pull away, a string of saliva connecting the two. He moves both of his hands to cup Doyoung's face and rubs their foreheads together before pulling back once more. "Doyoung, you know that I will never leave you for anyone else. Even if they pay me a billion dollars, I will never accept it because I am so in love with you, I can't stay away from you for more than a few hours. I love everyone in this household very much, but I don't love them like I love you. Baby, you're my one and only, forever."

Doyoung is utterly shocked by the speech. Taeil doesn't normally do these types of things because he thinks it's embarrassing, so seeing say all those meaning things make an volcano explode in his heart. He says nothing but pulls the elder into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose against the other's mating mark. Doyoung whispers apologies left and right while doing so.

Once he pulls away, Doyoung begins to speak, "I love you so god damn much hyung, I can't express how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for getting angry like that, I should've known that they aren't threats to our relationship. I hope you will forgive me? I'll even give you a treat later!"

"Of course I forgive you DongDong, just please don't lash out on my friends like that again, even it makes me feel good, but that's besides the point! Never do that again, if you're jealous just tell me yeah?"

"Yes hyung."

"And besides, all three of them have mates already, so you really didn't have to get jealous."

"What?! Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I need to apologize to them. Let's go inside now—"

"Wait, before we go," Taeil grabs onto Doyoung's bicep and pulls him back, "what exactly were you talking about when you said that you'll give me a treat later?"

Doyoung smirks, his face suddenly more seductive than his usual attire, "Don't worry about it hyung, just know you're gonna be screaming my name for the whole town to hear. You deserve it anyway."

The orange-haired alpha brushes the tips of his finger on Taeil's cheek and proceeds to walk back into the common room, completely leaving a very red-faced Taeil standing out in the hallway alone. 

Don't tell anyone, but Taeil is suddenly very excited for those later events.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have ideas for Markhyuck~
> 
> Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
